


The Bench

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober2020, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick gets an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Bench

The bench

Nick gets an unexpected gift.

For someone named Nicholas, Nick Torres was anti Christmas, he had a lot of excellent reasons. One his dad left on Christmas when he was 5. Pair that with rough Christmases where he got jackets and checkers from his church when his mother was too broke to pay for Gifts. Sofia died three days after Christmas 1 month after they got married. 

However, this year was his first year married to Ellie. Sweet Ellie was a balm for the Christmas ghosts who seem to follow Nick. Ellie loved Christmas. Ellie and Nick decided to head to Oklahoma over the new year, so Nick and Ellie would be home for Christmas this year. Nick was hoping for a quiet day. Of course, there would be gifts; Nick had already carefully wrapped a beautiful picture from their wedding day. He also shipped away for a beautiful dainty gold chain for Ellie with their birthstones on it. 

Ellie was humming Christmas tunes as she finished up her paper work. 

“Hey Nick, any ideas on what I should get you for Christmas?” Ellie asked. 

Nick turned from where his desk and responded, “I have everything I need, babe.”

Ellie scoffed at him and sent him a questioning glare. They had rules in their marriage; one such was no pet names at work. Nick smirked at her, and Ellie rolled her eyes at him. Her good mood and Christmas spirit could not be dampened by his forgetting rule 6. 

Nick Chuckled and then got a phone call from Gibbs; he needed help in interrogation. 

Nick passed McGee as he ran up to interrogation. 

Ellie glanced at McGee; however, McGee saw her expression and asked, “What? Why are you glaring at me?”

“Sorry, McGee, it was directed at Nick. He isn’t giving me any ideas for his Christmas Presents.” Ellie groaned.

“So, don’t get him anything.” McGee said, “It will teach him not to ask for anything. “

Elliepaperworkd said, “McGee, it is our first Christmas as a married couple, I have to get him something.” 

McGee groans now, “Well, don’t ask me Nick hasn’t said anything to me. How about talking to his mom. You said she liked you. Maybe she can give some ideas.”

Ellie brightened and smiled. “That’s a great idea, McGee. If Nick asked where I am, I’m down with Kasie.”

McGee smirked at her and nodded. He went back to work.

Ellie did call her mother-in-law and came up with a plan.

Christmas came and went in precisely the fashion that Nick hoped. On a chilly day three days after Christmas. Ellie asked Nick to go for a drive.

“Ellie, are you crazy? It’s cold outside.” Nick questioned. 

“I know, but it is important. Nick, come on. Please trust me and come for a drive,” Ellie asked again. 

Ellie bundled up in mittens and scarf, and a cute hat with her golden hair fanned out on her dark winter jacket. Nick in a simple black coat and dark leather gloves. They drove for an hour and came to a town that had a beautiful playground. However, due to the cold, it was empty. 

“What is this place?” Nick asked.

“Survivors and Cancer Warriors Park,” Ellie said and moved to grab his hand and lead him to a shining rod iron bench made of wood and sleek black metal. It looked brand new and out of place.

Nick and Ellie stopped in front of the bench, and Nick was about to ask why they were staring at a bench. 

Engraved in the smooth wood was the name.  _ Sofia Montoya Torres, a loving wife, and friend. Died too soon.  _ Nick felt tears prick his eyes. 

Nick turned to his bride, “You did this?” 

Ellie smiled softly and nodded “Merry Christmas, Nick.” 

Nick pulled her close and just held her for some time. 

After he broke the embrace, he grabbed her hand. “I never was able to afford a headstone when she died. She was burried by her sister, but no one knows she was there. How did you?” 

Ellie laughed and led him to the bench to sit down. “ I called Maria. She gave me a lot of ideas, but then she mentioned Sofia. I did some research and found this park. And new this was better than Miami. However, I did pay for a headstone there too. But here is somewhere we can visit, and you can feel like she is near.”

Nick breathed in the cold air and smiled brightly at Ellie, a weight that seemed to follow him for year lifted. “You take all my unfulfilled dreams and make them possible. How is that possible?” He glanced at Ellie.

Ellie ducked her head and responded, “I’m your wife, Nick. Your unfulfilled dreams are my unfulfilled dreams. We are partners. I love you.”

Nick smiled and kissed her hand. “I Love you too, babe.”

They sat and observed the park a little longer and then moved to drive home. Christmas may not be Nick’s favorite holiday, but being married to Ellie would make it better.


End file.
